


heaven in hiding

by bunshima



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: (also known as "local ossan gets railed" or "kiritsugu bussy indulgence")





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO its been like 2 months in which i lost my writing motivation a lot BUT i come bearing gifts
> 
> disclaimer: not proofread, its porn, gay

Another night spent sleepless. Dim lights give the living quarters a warmer touch; not that it's much of a consolation. Emiya lies on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling. His head’s been getting worse. Sleeping is no longer a valid option, as it seems. The nightmares range from downright terrifying to unsettling in the worst possible way. His skin is crawling beneath his own touch as he absentmindedly rubs the skin of his wrist in circles. Head turns to the side, facing Cu’s back. His lover rests quietly, not even snoring. Is he asleep? Emiya hopes so; he shouldn't have to worry about him all the time (yet, that idiot does). Carefully, he turns onto his side, huddling up, but with a fair distance to Cu. Being held could perhaps ease his terrors, but the few times they tried that, he ended up kicking Cu out of bed (amusing to him, but less to his lover).

However, there's something else that keeps him awake. A gut feeling of sorts, almost like an itch at his middle. Emiya swallows the lump in his throat.

“Hey.”, he whispers, gently pressing his palm against Cu’s back. To his surprise, he turns his head back just a bit, enough so that he can look at Emiya from the corner of his eye.

“Mhm?”, Cu grunts back at him, joints popping while he stretches.

“Ah, you're awake.” Shit, did he wake him up? Normally he sleeps like a log, so a little whisper shouldn't have done the job. Perhaps he doesn't sleep so well anymore either. Emiya can't resist the urge to wrap a single blue lock around his index finger, toying with Cu’s hair to distract himself. It isn't as obvious as his sleeping problems, but all if a sudden Emiya is… nervous. That gut feeling of his causes him to become all fidgety and restless. He thought he had calmed down from his most recent rude awakening, but apparently that's not the case. All nightmare bullshit aside, something else crosses his mind at that moment: they're both awake, probably can't sleep, haven't had any action in a while… well.

For a while, it's quiet. Careful consideration is what's going on in Assassin’s head right now. He's not suave or charming (or any positive traits for that matter) and possibly can’t get the mood right on his own, so how does one go about something like… this? At this moment, being direct is probably his best bet. He's good at that, at least.

“... Cu?”, Emiya asks, albeit with some hesitation. He's kind of glad that his lover has his back turned on him.

“Yah? Somethin’ wrong?“ Eventually Cu turns to him, brows knit together in mild worry. Oh no. Why did he have to turn around?

“No, uh, it's nothing, but- uh.” Oh god.

“Go on.”

Don't do this to me. His face actually feels like it might go up into flames; at least blush is very hard to make out on his dark skin. Emiya is about to flat out ask him if he wants to fuck. Yep. Absolutely romantic, isn’t it? However, in the end it doesn't come to that. As if fate itself took mercy upon this poor, awkward soul of a man, his mouth takes a last minute detour, “... Kiss me.”

“Ohh-”, Lancer coos with a smug demeanor, scooting so close to Emiya that he can feel his breath against his face, “Did I do somethin’ special t’ deserve this?”

A moment ago Cu still seemed sleepy but now he's definitely awake. Of course. In comparison to Emiya, he's a sex fiend. His pretty high libido and experience bring the much needed spunk into their relationship, so it's obvious that he is usually the one to initiate things. Emiya’s mouth is suddenly so awfully dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. Perhaps that gut feeling of his wasn't another wave of anxiety but rather a spike in desire. He honestly prefers that to random panic attacks and episodes that leave him curled up in a dark corner of their room.

Without giving Cu an answer, he closes the distance between their lips, pushing up against him as he grabs his hand by the wrist to put it down at his lower back. Their kiss is anything but chaste. Teeth find Emiya’s lip, Cu’s tongue pressing forth into his mouth and drawing a strangled, yet pleasured sound from him. The hand at his side can no longer keep itself from grabbing his ass. He might burn up beneath his touch at this rate, but that he doesn't mind. While his lover feels him up, all eager and no longer interested in sleeping at all, he keeps his hands to himself, save for caressing Cu’s face, that is.

The crucial lack of air eventually forces them apart, but Lancer doesn't let that stop him. Gently, he pins Emiya down, bent above him. Both are out of breath, heated gazes meeting. It's hard to describe what Cu makes him feel, even unadulterated lust isn't enough; calling it that would disregard everything else he feels for him.

Calloused fingers caress Cu's face anew, wiping away spit from the corner of his mouth. “You’re always so messy.”, Emiya chides in a playful manner, an ever so subtle grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Not that he’d remember it, but the sex during his lifetime was, well, mediocre at best. To be honest, he’s a shit top. Cu, on the other side, knows what he’s doing; exactly at that.

There’s a coarse chortle from Cu’s side. His hand finds Emiya’s chin, thumb pressing down upon his bottom lip, parting his lips. “Can ya really blame me when ‘m dealin’ with a guy like yerself?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, captures him in another kiss, a lot gentler than the last one.

Lancer’s knee slips between his thighs as they lose themselves in this little piece of bliss. A soft but rather involuntary moan breaks from Emiya’s throat and he can't help but curl into Cu’s touch, moving against his leg just a bit. Their embrace seems to last forever, but soon enough, Cu latches onto his neck. Teeth bite at his skin and Emiya jerks when they dig into him just enough to chase a shiver down his spine. The assault on his throat continues with gentle love bites and lots of kisses, every additional touch driving more heat into his face. His head lolls back so that he may reach different spots, body arching against his lover in need of more contact. Goosebumps spread down Emiya’s back when Cu drags his tongue over the side of his neck and goes back to kissing, drawing a line from his throat, over his jaw and back to his lips.

As much as he enjoys this, impatience begins to bubble up within him. Hands push at Cu’s shoulders slightly, just to gesture him that he’s had enough. They part with a huff from Lancer’s side, Emiya wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; he’s so fucking needy.

“Hurry up, will you?”, he scoffs, lips twisting into a frown. God, what a charming guy he is, right?

“I thought ya wanna hav’ fun.”, Cu grunts back in the exact same tone, albeit with a fanged grin on his face. Emiya’s legs are pushed apart, enough so that Cu can align their hips, settling on his knees. “Fine.”, he says, while caressing the inside of the other’s thighs absentmindedly. However, he seems to hesitate. ”... by the by, did I mention that shirt looks real good on ya?” Despite the grin, there's something genuine in his query.

Emiya can't help but reach back claw into the pillow beneath his head with both hands. Those deep red eyes of his lover have something beastly, animalistic, when they watch him so attentively; it never fails to put him on edge in the best way possible. Even when Emiya’s wearing one of his awful shirts- one you'd most likely see during a cheap holiday in a hotter climate- Cu looks at him as if he's the most attractive entity on two legs.

“You wouldn't shut up about it yesterday.” This time he can't hold back a soft, yet sheepish smile. The recollection of it is enough to deepen that blush against his dark skin. It’s a normal thing to him by now; his lover’s clothes aren’t sacred grounds to him. When he feels like it, Emiya will snatch one of his awful shirts and either use it as pillowcase or wear it to bed. As one can imagine, Lancer was absolutely delighted when finding out. Occasionally he still won’t shut up about it; Cu can be so damn cheesy over the smallest things… if he just wants to. Speaking of being cheesy, there's words burning on Emiya’s tongue and for once, he just lets them loose, “Want to get it off me?”

Oof. Truly, this is as romantic and sexy as Emiya gets.

A snort from Cu follows. There's actually a brief moment of silence, which is enough to cause embarrassment to settle deep in his gut. Sometimes he hates not being suave enough for the occasional one liner during moments like this; he's pretty sure he ruined the mood. Cursed be his weakness to social interactions of the personal type (especially the personal type).

“Yah, that's what I was aimin’ fo’, but-” Cu trails off for a moment. “-I think it'd be more fun if ya would do it yerself. Y’kno’, puttin’ on a show an’ all.” It might’ve been his mind pulling tricks on him, but Emiya could've sworn that he just saw Cu’s eyes avert for a split moment, just a hint bashful. Huh.

As much as he wants to tease him for that, he finds himself occupied with his own embarrassment. It's hard to believe, but Cu’s words somehow manage to bring more red heat onto his skin, so much that the sweat building at his temples is freezing in comparison. Goddamnit. “You sure about that?” He can't say he's confident in his sexual charisma, so this just seems like a very bad idea to him.

Instead of answering verbally, Cu pulls him close and drags him with him as he rolls on the bed, so that he rests on his back, while Emiya straddles him. Lancer’s arms are loosely draped over Assassin's thighs while he sits up, clearly unsure in this new position. He can feel his core caving in on itself- he's so nervous. There's a lump in his throat, preventing him from swallowing the spit in his mouth. Sure, they’ve had sex quite a few times before… just not in a way that would involve him not acting like a dead fish in bed.

“Yer gonna be fine. Jus’ do what feels right t’ ya an’ ‘m sure I'll like it.”, Cu replies, patting Emiya’s thighs in an attempt to reassure as he does.

“That's easier said than done.”, Emiya grunts under his breath in response. Palms press flat against his lover’s abdomen, fingers splayed across his skin to get some sense of balance. Well then. Like Cu said, he'll be fine, no matter what he does. Emiya is about to test him on that.

Ever so slightly, his hips roll forward against him, a small sigh trapped in his own throat. Already he can feel his legs shake with raw excitement with just this little bit of friction. Cu’s hands set at his hips in order to guide him, keep him steady. When Emiya makes eye contact, he can feel his middle tense. Red eyes watch him carefully, lips bitten at his shy little movements. It doesn't help that he's all red in the face too. With his lover holding him steady, he feels confident enough to raise his hands to the collar of his awful shirt, toying with the first few buttons. The inside of his mouth goes from way too wet to bone dry in the matter of seconds. Thank god his fingers don't tremble when he opens one button, then another. His hips jerk forward- harsh and with more spirit than before- and both of them groan in unison.

Pink tongue flicks out to lick over his dried lips while Emiya does his best to keep himself atop his lover. His body arches as he leans back just a bit, fingers caressing himself for Cu. Again, he flicks open another pair of buttons, revealing his chest. The breath catching in his throat is ragged from lust alone, eyes half-lidded as he grows more confident in his actions. His own hand is dragged down his front. His skin burns with heat and it only gets worse when his fingers curl around their clothed boners, slowly stroking both of them. Cu inhales sharply through gritted teeth. Emiya gives a soft hum when he feels the other grind into his hand. Even just this tiny bit is enough to have his chest swelling with pride; he seems to be doing a good job. Soon enough he loses patience once more though, fumbles to open the remaining two buttons of his shirt before dropping it on the floor.

He does his best to rut against Cu in sheer desperation but his trembling legs make it very hard to do so properly. A low chuckle from his lover stops Emiya in his tracks, “Easy.” Deep down, he'd like to wipe that shitty grin off his face, but even deeper down, it only fuels Emiya further, twists something at his middle in a way that one can't possibly describe. “Take yer time; I ain't gonna push ya.” He can’t quite grasp it, but his words have something mocking, playful about them. He can't take it any longer.

“Cu.”, he pushes forth between clenched teeth.

“Yah?” That glint in his eyes is telling- so are the hands resting on his ass.

He bends forward over the one beneath him, a hand gripping his jaw tightly to force him into eye contact (although that's not necessary at all; Cu just likes being roughed up a bit). “What if I don't want to take my time?” Emiya’s voice isn't more than a near threatening hiss. He doesn't think of waiting for an answer. His tongue is dragged over Cu’s lips, who takes this opportunity like it’s a once-in-a-lifetime one.

Cu grabs a fistful of his hair, bringing their mouths together in a heated frenzy. Emiya doesn't mind nor does he even flinch when he's turned on his back and pressed into the mattress underneath Cu’s weight. His legs are spread, knees at the other's sides. He keeps kissing him, as if seeking to capture every little piece of him, and Emiya can’t stop himself from groaning when he moves against his lover, ankles locking behind Cu’s back while he pulls him in as close as physically possible. However, no movement from Cu’s side. He lets him wait. There's grunts of pure displeasure welling up in his throat, but before he can utter any of them, he finds himself pressing against Lancer, who finally started rolling his hips in response to his desperate grinding.

When they finally break their heated kiss, Emiya can no longer hold back those pesky little gasps and moans that started building in his chest. His face is buried in Cu's shoulder (there's mild embarrassment weighing in on that); there's warmth building at his core way too fast and Cu isn't helping at all. Breath speeds, shaking hands clawing at the other who seems to be attempting to drive him nuts with shaken rutting and loud groans. Oh God.

“Sh-shit, stop…!” Emiya claws into Cu’s back, little tears stinging in his eyes. He's so close, but they just barely got started. His soft plea gets an immediate response out of Cu, causes him to stop and pull away to get a look at him.

For a brief moment Emiya can see worry in his expression. He thinks he hurt him, made him uncomfortable or anything akin to this, and if he wasn't so occupied with his libido, it would've warmed his heart. His lover is seemingly ready to apologize multiple times- until he notices his state, that is. Emiya reaches back, fingers curling into his pillow as he tries to catch his breath, the occasional moan finding its way out of him. His teary eyed gaze is something that never fails to get to Cu; he can feel his cock twitch against his own when he looks at him, lips agape and deep red clear on dark skin.

It's almost a bit hesitant when Lancer reaches for his face, thumb brushing over plump lips as if admiring their softness (he got him to use chapstick when they started dating). In a fit of spontaneity, his tongue presses against the pad of Cu’s thumb, who inhales sharply at the sudden action. As shy as he seemed to be at first, Cu doesn't wait to press into Emiya’s mouth which breaks a small gasp from his throat in mild surprise. Out of habit, his tongue begins to swirl around the appendage in his mouth, gently sucking on it. The reaction he gets from this never fails to get him more heated than already.

“F-fuck.”, Cu hisses, teeth finding his lip. Neither of them could possibly get enough of this.

A chuckle and a proud grin from Assassin follow, lips parted so that Lancer can see his tongue curl around his thumb as if he’s savoring the taste of his skin. However, instead of continuing where he left off, Emiya pulls Cu’s hand away to place a kiss on his palm before pressing it to his cheek.

“You've teased me enough, haven't you?”, he scolds him in a honey sweet tone, thoroughly enjoying Cu’s (albeit damp) thumb brushing over his skin.

He leans in, both hands pressed into the bed to balance himself properly. Emiya could've sworn his heart jumped in his chest when their foreheads met, fingers automatically reaching for Cu’s face. Yet again, they kiss, but way tender than the last few. It's the type of kiss that leaves Emiya all tingly and lovestruck- that one type he can't get enough of. He can feel himself curling into Cu, legs angling and knees nudging at his sides. I love you, I love you- it seethes in his mouth at a thousand degrees. The urge to swallow those words keeps him from voicing them. It doesn't feel like the moment is right just yet. He'll wait a bit longer with that. However, all this kissing and touching softened him up, so he has a plan b.

When Cu pulls away, Emiya still holds him close, noses almost bumping together. Rough hands tenderly caress his lover's expression, fingers mapping out every little outline of bone beneath fair skin. There's a soft hum coming from Cu, who seems to enjoy the slight change of pace. He loves admiring Lancer like this- he's rough at the edges, just like himself, but also so incredibly soft.

Again, words form in Emiya’s mouth, one cheesier than the other, “You're so handsome- I feel like I don't tell you enough.” There's something wistful to his tone; he's so bad at this.

Sometimes he wonders if Lancer would be better off with someone else, but then he reminds him that he doesn't mind waiting for him to open up. His words cause the other to stop in his tracks, every train of thought seemingly diminished by them. He thought it impossible, but the blush on his face seems to deepen and he has to look away in a fit of shyness. Assassin rarely manages to be complacent, not to mention even charming, but when he does it never fails to strike Cu the right way. He can give sappy and cheesy lines all day, but when receiving them, he’s utterly vulnerable to them. Emiya can’t help but snort when Cu pulls away, getting his hands out of his face.

“Are ya laughin’ at me?” That crooked grin returns onto Cu’s face as he chides him playfully, leaning back in. A bunch of pecks pressed to his lips in order to create a small but efficient (at least to him) distraction. There’s sneaky fingers playing with the hem of Emiya’s underwear and curl underneath it all careful in a futile attempt to go unnoticed. Lancer isn’t known for his subtlety after all.

“Maybe so.”, Emiya retorts, amused at Cu’s light little touches; sometimes he takes being gentle with him a bit too serious. “Though, if you want to get my boxers off, you don’t have to wait for me to give the okay.” A soft laugh slips from his throat while Cu seems as if he would like be swallowed up by the ground (he can’t hide that embarrassment from Emiya, not even when it’s hidden behind a semi-smug face).

Relief wells up at his middle when his beloved finally does free him of his underwear, dropping it off the bed. Cu kneels between his legs, holding onto one of them while he grinds on his inner thigh, sighing in bliss. Soon enough, Emiya joins in when he begins to move against him anew, hands gripping his hips to pull him closer. His movements are slow, almost languid; he savours every little twitch he can get out of him. However, after a while that tiny bit of friction between them doesn’t seem to suffice any longer, so Cu puts some more pressure into his strokes, a hiss pressing past clenched teeth. Involuntarily, Emiya’s back arches with a groan, claws into the bedding with fists bunching up the sheets. It feels like he’s completely burning up at this point, every additional touch chasing unbearable shivers up and down his spine. Toes curl and teeth find his lip. Emiya’s body twists, lower half tensing as he has to mobilize every single ounce of willpower not to lose himself right this moment.

“H-hey-”, he gasps to get Cu’s attention, who’s occupied with trailing his fingers over his flexing abs and admiring their definition beneath dark skin. It takes him a moment to tear his gaze off Emiya in his messy and undone glory.

He doesn’t stop completely and slows down instead, the two of them whining at the new pace in near perfect unison. When Cu looks him in the eye, there’s actually a pout... of the the childish variety. It only gets worse the longer Emiya looks at him. A coarse sigh follows.

“-listen, I-I don’t think I’ll last like this.” He’s all shaken up, voice jumping at least an octave higher as he tries his best to regain composure enough to speak clearly.

“I kno’ ya like edgin’ a lot but this is gettin’ ridiculous.”, Lancer notes, snorting at Assassin with a subtle sneer. Asshole. But to be quite honest, deep down Emiya knows he can't blame him for getting impatient.

“Just keep doing it.” This time he actually moves away from Cu, but just enough so that he can’t keep rubbing up to him anymore. “But I… give me a moment, yeah?”

Cu gives him a nod before eventually getting rid of his own underwear too, kicking it off his ankles while he scoots close to the edge of the bed, just enough to pull open a drawer of the nightstand. Emiya doesn't mind the other rummaging around loudly in the least- and starts paying some attention to himself instead. Sure, he does need a short break, but he also needs to make sure he doesn't lose his boner before they can even get started. His legs angle as to shield himself from any curious looks, toes curling into the sheets in mild anticipation. Teeth dig into his bottom lip when he begins to stroke himself slowly, free hand holding onto the pillow beneath his head. Eyes flutter shut while he finds a slow but steady rhythm, and soft moans well in his throat, but all that can be heard are choked huffs. It’s incredibly tempting to give in to that heat coiling in his gut, but where's the fun in that?

“I don' wanna disturb yer solo fun but do ya kno’ where I left the condoms?”, Cu asks as he puts down a bottle of medical lube on the nightstand- not like Archaman is gonna miss it.

He doesn't answer (or stop touching himself, for that matter), and instead Emiya uses his free hand to slide it under his pillow, feeling around with soft grunting until he finds something. A battered and squished together box of condoms is pulled out from underneath the pillow and handed to Cu, who gives a loud snort at both the awful condition of the package and the fact that Emiya is too busy with himself to say anything. Lancer settles back between his legs, gently coaxing them apart with light touches to his inner thighs. Assassin shudders when there's short fingernails grazing those particularly sensitive stretches of skin. Again something at the pit of his stomach tightens with the promise of relief, and he barely manages to stop himself- that’s still not enough, though.

Jaw clenches and brows furrow with eyes shut tight. Cu’s tender caresses aren’t quite helpful with soothing that bittersweet ache in his middle; in fact, they’re only making it worse. Hips jerk and tense up, body arching. Fingers claw at the pillow cover with every ounce of strength they possess. A soft cry fights its way out of his throat as warmth washes over him, skin clad with cold sweat as he writhes in the grasp of his release. Toes dig into the bedding and another moan shakes him, voice breaking, before he goes limp against the mattress. A moment is spent in utter bliss, shallow pants heaving within his chest but then he realizes what just happened.

Shit. He blew it.

There's a guttural sound of unadulterated frustration leaving him before he opens his eyes to check the mess he's made, only to find a few droplets of precum that beaded onto his lower stomach; he just came dry. He’s never been this glad about a fluke before. It’s one of the few sexual practices Cu told him about that he actually took time to practice- because who doesn’t like multiple orgasms? Next, his gaze flickers to Cu, who watched the whole scene unfold before him, and for once he seems to be rendered speechless. Bright red eyes are fixated on Emiya as Cu takes the entire picture in, savours it after a few weeks of sexual drought. He’s voiced on multiple occasions that he finds Emiya absolutely irresistible with messed up hair, skin flushed deep red as he comes undone beneath his touch.

When he can finally tear his gaze from the mess laid out before him, Cu fumbles for the bottle of lube with so much haste and enthusiasm that he almost drops it. His hands shake as he desperately tries to pop open the lid, and Emiya decides to have mercy on him. Albeit a bit wobbly, he sits up, guiding Cu’s hands so he can eventually get the bottle open. As a small thank, he gets a kiss firm enough to push him back into the bed, with Cu on top of him. It borders on a miracle that Cu didn’t throw all composure into the wind and just ravished him right then and there.

Lancer is already busy coating his index finger with lube when Assassin rasps at him, “Go easy on me.”

“O’ course- ya kno’ me.”, he replies, giving a self-assured grin of the lopsided type.

That’s the problem, Emiya thinks to himself. His legs spread farther apart on their own when there's a slick finger pressing against his asshole before it eases in up to the first phalanx with some difficulty. A sharp inhale follows, accompanied by furrowed brows. Cu obviously wants to say something, putting on a mocking demeanor, but Emiya scoffs loudly to silence him. He's tense as all hell. His partner gives him a few moments before he begins to move his finger with great care. Well, at least he’s hearing him out about going easy on him.

It's always so uncomfortable at first, but he knows from experience that it's absolutely worth it. His mouth falls open with a soft sigh when Cu pushes his finger inside to the knuckle. Emiya tenses around it, which actually manages to draw an erratic gasp from the other. In a fit of shame, he can't help himself but have his head fall back into his pillow, gaze torn from the picture before him. It's easier for the both of them that way. Much to his disdain, the single finger is pulled out of him, leaving him nothing short of unsatisfied and uncomfortably horny. The loud pop of the lube bottle’s cap follows. An additional finger stretches him. This time there's an actual groan coming from Emiya, but only half of it manages to get passed bitten lips. Eyelids fall shut to spare him of Cu’s smug face as pure bliss befalls him- from preparation on its own at that. His lover’s free hand pushes one of his legs back, enough to get a better angle. The pace is slow and he's so gentle with him that he coaxes those wonderful little noises from his throat without trouble. His jaw clenches when Cu’s fingers part within him, carefully stretching him more. Emiya finds himself whispering words of encouragement, his voice shaking with desperation. He needs more right now- and his prayers shall be answered.

Cu’s digits curl upward, press into him. It's as if lighting struck him, forcing his body to arch and twist. His cock throbs near painfully between his legs, aching for release. He can only feel himself scream in pure ecstasy, lungs struggling to supply him with oxygen, since his ears popped from sheer tension. Small tears sting at the corners of his eyes. A blissful sob fights its way from his chest when his lover continues to fuck him with his fingers. Those sighs from earlier have grown into full-blown moans by now, weak pleas that he should just fuck him already mixed in between. However, there's one small detail the two of them didn't fully consider throughout this whole thing.

Loud banging on the wall behind him; one of their neighbours is awake, it seems.

Usually, an angry neighbor would manage to stop a pair of horny teenagers, but not these two. Emiya doesn't even flinch like he hadn't heard anything at all. As if that isn't enough, the fact that there's an audience drives Cu forward. The grip on Emiya’s leg loosens and calloused fingers get a hold of his face instead, curling around his chin and digging into his cheeks. His eyes crack open, teary-eyed gaze causing his lover to shudder, Cu’s tongue flicking out to lick over dry lips. While Lancer is making Assassin look at him, his other hand never stops. If he was human still he would've gotten carpal tunnel by now.

It seems that Cu wants to say something, but lust has started to eradicate any useful thought process before it could even get close to being executed. On a whim, Emiya decides to do it for him. “Fuck me.”, he growls between gritted teeth, small tears beading down his face as his hips eagerly (just about aggressively) move back against Cu’s hand. He's going to die if he doesn't take him already. Again, the fingers within hook upward and a loud whimper leaves him in response, “Pl-please.”

That seems to be what finally pushes Lancer over the edge completely, having him mutter under his breath in exasperation, “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- okay.” He's taking deep breaths; god, he's close to losing it.

His crushing grip on Emiya’s jaw loosens and fingers are pulled out of him carefully. As disappointing that feeling of emptiness is, he knows there's something way better to come than two measly fingers. Cu fumbles for a condom and rips open the wrapper with shaking (and slippery) hands, before rolling the condom over his cock with haste. In a fit of anticipation, Emiya can't help but pull his legs back, exposing himself to Cu, who audibly gasps at the display. He shakes as he lines their hips up, fingers clawing into Emiya’s thighs as he pulls him closer. Both of them suddenly seem equally nervous right before what they've been working up to for the last… well, how long has it been? It's hard to keep track of time when you're enjoying yourself.

Assassin does his best not to tense up when the tip of his lover’s cock presses into him. Teeth grit, jaw clenching tight, when Cu continues to press forward. It takes up a lot of his strength to keep his desperate cries inside his throat- his partner notices his noble attempts and decides to put an end to them. The first slow and shallow thrusts follow and Emiya’s mouth falls open in a silent shout. Heat flares up in his face anew, burning with unknown intensity. Despite the fact that they've fucked on more than one occasion, there's embarrassment nestled in his chest. Lips are pressed into a tight line, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He doesn't see himself as a particularly pretty sight during sex (or in general for that matter); he's a giant mess, all the time. It takes him a lot to make eye contact with Lancer, who obviously enjoys it. But instead of a grin or a comment, he gets a subtle, yet reassuring smile in return. Cu leans forward, palms keeping him stable on the mattress. Emiya almost turns his head away out of reflex when he hovers over him. Gentle pecks to his lips tear away at his worry piece by piece, coaxing apart that sudden tightness in his chest. His arms wrap around Cu’s neck as he shifts a bit in order to get more comfortable. Despite having stopped moving at first to give Emiya more time to adjust, Cu can't keep still.

It's a single, languid thrust that draws a soft moan from both of them. Soft kisses are pressed to his neck as he's pulled in close, his fingers combing into blue hair. When there's finally a steady, yet slow rhythm, Emiya just about melts into Cu’s embrace with his hands curling into fists against his back. Hushed breaths hitch in his throat with every move. He's already been reduced to a puddle. There's sappy shit he wants to say, but none of it would come out right when his lover takes him so gently, as if to coax him into ecstasy. For now, they're both rather quiet, only the occasional gasp or grunt slipping out, except–

“C-Cu–”, he whines with the tips of his fingers digging into Cu’s shoulders while he gently pushes at them, “–I wanna see your face.” All shame has been thrown into the wind which leaves Emiya with his desire waiting to be expressed. There's a stutter in Cu’s pace when he pulls away to face the mess underneath him. He's bright red. His hand shakes as he combs damp hair out of Emiya’s face. How could one have ignored such a plea, especially coming from someone who's usually the opposite of a sweet lover?

It seems that he's slowed down on purpose now, their hips coming closer and closer to pressing together tight. Every thrust makes his thighs twitch and Cu seems to be thoroughly enjoying his blissed out expression. A small grin pulls at the corners of his mouth when he picks up the pace. Emiya's jaw drops as if he is about to cry out, but all that leaves him are strangled sounds and loud, cut off moans that he desperately tries to hold back. Plenty of small tears had already made their way down his face but his lover causes more to run down his cheeks. His gaze is half-lidded, filled to the brim with lust. Brows knit as he can feel himself get so very close to reaching his peak. Soon enough his moans turn into a desperate mantra of oh god, oh god, oh god– Cu takes that as his cue to stop abruptly.

Emiya goes limp against the bed in an instant and even his legs are no longer able to clamp down on his lover's sides. His arms slide off the other's broad shoulders soon after, plopping down into the bedding. Cu brings some distance between their sweat clad bodies and wipes sweat off his forehead with his forearm. Assassin already feels like he lost something, as if there's a piece of him missing, when there's no longer Lancer’s warmth moving against him.

“Doin’ good?”, Cu asks, albeit a little hoarse and panting. They're both completely fucked up.

There's no way in hell Emiya can give a coherent reply like this, so all the other gets in response is a throaty moan.

“Jeez.” A snort follows, accompanied by a chuckle.

Cu decides to take mercy upon this poor soul and leans down to kiss him all tender, but yet again, all Assassin can reply with is a throaty moan against the other's lips. When Cu pulls away, the fingers of both of his hands ghost along Emiya’s forearms till they reach his palms. Their fingers intertwine tightly, the back of Emiya’s hands pinned down. Lancer’s head dips down anew, coaxing the one below him into a loving kiss. At the same time, he begins to move against Emiya again, returning to his gentle pace. Neither of them minds it– they're rather into love making than fucking anyway. Their kiss deepens slowly, drawing gasps from both. Intertwined hands tighten their grip around one another. Emiya can no longer tell if he's tearing up because of the way Cu handles him or if he's getting sentimental. In the end the reason why doesn't matter, only that it feels right, good, to be vulnerable with someone like this.

A single thrust at the right angle drives a bolt of pleasure up Emiya’s spine, back arching in response. Whines well up in his throat and uttered against Cu’s lips. This earns him a chuckle from his beloved who promptly angles his hips in a different way. Their kiss breaks and red eyes pierce him as his reactions are observed closely. Emiya makes up most of the cacophony in their room right now, and he's no longer trying to hold anything back. His moans turn into whines and sweet pleas. Knuckles turn white as he squeezes his lover's hands as if his life depends on it. He focuses completely on that knot in the pit of his stomach, coiling so exquisitely out of his reach that it might just be enough to drive him insane.

“Pl-please tell me yer close.”, Cu wheezes, his rhythm stuttering more and more with each additional move. Poor guy.

The fact that he managed to get him to this point makes him put on a smug demeanor. A grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. This was no competition to begin with, and yet Cu just admitted defeat. “Jus’ a bit more.”

Determined to bring this session to an end, Cu puts more force into his thrusts and it's just what Emiya needs. The pleas that were so sweet before turn into sharp sobs and cries. Assassin's body arches, presses up against Lancer, in the perfect angle and the next few thrusts are enough to drive him into climax. Emiya screams at the top of his lungs and his voice breaks horribly, eyes squeezing shut and legs locking around Cu’s waist. He's tense, clenches tightly around his lover, who's still ramming into him almost frantically.

At once his hands are released and for a change, Cu is the one who pleads with a shaken voice, a plead which he barely manages to finish, “Hold me.”

Emiya’s arms cling to the other's shoulders, pulling them close so that there's no more distance between the two of them. Several moments he spends curled around his beloved, as they both cry out in pleasure like mating beasts, one louder than the other. Though, between incoherencies and guttural screaming, there's rushed proclamations of love from both sides, voices and the bed alike nearly giving in under such passion. Emiya can feel himself smile in utter bliss and repeat his lover's name in a mantra as his core twists and bursts anew, and he tears red streaks into Cu’s back amidst unadulterated ecstasy.

But soon enough, Cu slows down. His erratic thrusts grow into sluggish rutting until he stops completely and collapses atop of Emiya who takes the extra weight with a coarse grunt. Both try desperately to catch their breath after this ordeal. Although his lover's back is clad in cold sweat, he takes the time to caress it gently, goosebumps rising under his fingertips. After their vocal sex, they both fell quiet abruptly– both lost their voice by now. A few moments longer is what Cu needs until he manages to sit up and pull out (which leaves Emiya shuddering in mild discomfort; he's real sensitive after that). The used condom is tied down and dropped into the trash bin beside the bed.

And of course, Lancer takes a moment to appreciate the aftermath of his sexual expertise. He may seem tired as all hell but he still manages to put on a smug demeanor, and one can just tell by the looks of it that there's cogs turning in his head. Assassin, however, who is still stuck in the middle of post-coital bliss, doesn't even register this. Cu leans over to pull a tablet from the drawer of the nightstand, quickly unlocking it with his fingerprint.

Just the unlock sound is enough to cause him to perk up– Emiya gets the implications right away, despite his pleasure-rotten brain, “Don’t you have enough pictures… like this?” It’s hard to speak when you’re almost completely hoarse, but he’s making it work (although his throat feels like it’s completely raw).

“Shhhh–”, he hushes him with a gesture of his index finger and his face disappears behind the device. Cu almost seems like a wannabe photographer as he seems to struggle with different angles. Meanwhile, Emiya can feel his own cum slowly drying on his abdomen. Heugh. “If ya hadn't noticed, ‘s hard fo’ me to get enough o’ ya.”

“... I know that.” As much as he wants to sound gruff and annoyed, his words end up having a little purr to them with a vaguely smug expression to match. His body curves subtly in an attempt to be the perfect muse, the subject his lover seems to see in him. He never quite understood Cu’s liking for amateur porn, but if it makes him happy, he shall play along.

When he's finally satisfied and takes the so desired pic (and maybe two or three more for good measure... y’know, to survive the winter), Cu immediately moves on to wiping Emiya down with tissues from a box on the nightstand before eventually plopping down into the bed next to him like a sack of potatoes. For a while, it's quiet, comfortably so. The two of them are still a bit winded from what just transpired. After apparently losing the will to do any more than this, Cu decides to roll onto his side and drape an arm over his beloved who struggles with sitting up in a specific manner so that his sore back won't kill him. Emiya reaches for the pack of cigarettes because what would sex be without the smoke afterwards? Only half as calming, that's for sure. Generous as he is, he offers one to Cu too– who declines with a soft grunt. He rather snuggles close to the other, his cheek resting against his shoulder. Once his cigarette is lit, it's the one and only thing he can pay attention to. The first drag is almost desperate, fingers trembling as Emiya smokes like it'll be his last time. Yep, he really needed that one.

As he's occupied, he doesn't notice right away that there's feather light kisses being trailed upwards on his upper arm, not until his lover reaches his neck and teeth nip at his skin. The fact that there's grunt coming up should be a given. "Shit, at least let me finish this one cigarette." However, he can't help but be amused by Cu's seemingly desperate attempts to win his undivided attention for himself.

"Or else?" This has about the same energy as a well-placed 'make me' during a tense conversation. Cu knows what he's doing, even if he might be forcing things a little bit there.

"I'll tell you right now, I'm not doing this." His tone is harsh, but Emiya isn't known as someone who is good at conveying that he's just joking in the first place. They've been together long enough for Cu to pick up the smaller things like his body language or tone.

"Fuckin' killjoy." There's a frustrated scoff and a loud thud on the bed; this grown man just threw himself onto the mattress in a small fit of badly contained temper.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (comments + kudos appreciated)


End file.
